


What’s your name

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, M/M, glaive on duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Nyx and Noctis’ first meeting, when Noct is late for a meeting, because of course he would be.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: NyxNoct Week 2020





	What’s your name

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble for the first day of nyxnoct week 2020 💙💜

“Your Highness…” Nyx bowed deeply to the crown prince as he walked past, the clean lines of a sharp black suit giving Noctis a regal appearance. He’d seen the prince before but never this close, Nyx was most often stationed on the walls of the citadel or out in Insomnia. Straightening his back, Nyx saw that Noctis had stopped - much to his advisor's confusion by the perplexed expression on his face. 

“Noct, we must go, you’re already late for the council meeting,” the advisor spoke in a hurry as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. 

Noctis smiled at Nyx, and held his hand out in greeting. “What’s your name?” Nyx reached out with one hand and went red as his eyes widened at the prince shaking his hand in the traditional Galahdian way - gripping Nyx’s forearm rather than his hand. 

“Nyx Ulric, your highness,” he spluttered over his name and only felt the blush deepen. 

“Nice to meet you  _ Nyx Ulric _ ,” Noctis winked at the glaive before waving down his advisor's next complaint. “Ignis, we’re already late, two more minutes will not make it worse, relax.” Ignis sighed as he remained in place waiting for Noctis to rejoin him. 

“I mustn’t hold you up, your highness. Your advisor is right,” Nyx let his hand drop back to his side as he willed the blush to disappear. He could feel Ignis’ eyes in him so he flicked his gaze to him and nodded once in greeting. Nyx saw a small smile in one corner of the advisor's mouth before looking back to Noctis. The glowing blue in his eyes causing a breath to catch in his throat, the more he watched the prince, the more he realised just how attractive he was; hair the colour of the night sky, blue eyes that looked as if they could be stormy when he was angry and the toned physique of a fighter. 

“Please, call me Noct, Nyx. It’s what my friends call me, maybe we’ll see each other again soon.” Noct grinned as if he was plotting something in his mind before he returned to his advisors side. Nyx watched as the prince and his retainer walked away, his eyes fixed on Noctis, trying to burn all the details he could into memory. He knew the prince wouldn’t be able to make time for a glaive, but all Nyx could think about was how much he wanted to be able to talk to Noct again. To get to know him. To kiss him… 

At that thought, Nyx Ulric mentally slapped himself and straightened his back, firmly reminding himself of his place and his duty. 


End file.
